<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>violet, blue, green, red. by eraserbread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544360">violet, blue, green, red.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserbread/pseuds/eraserbread'>eraserbread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Knives, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Overpowering, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Use of nen abilities to overpower restain incapacitate, chrollo steals your nen, everyone is weird and kinky, illumi uses his needles on you, lots of bungee gum kinks lol, male x male, teacher/mentor relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserbread/pseuds/eraserbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet, blue, green, red to keep me out - I win. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Hisoka thinks you're powerful, Chrollo thinks you're intriguing, and Illumi thinks you're beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm Jade ^^ you won't hear much from me throughout this story, and the plot is heavy and complicated so I wanted to give you a full part dedicated to warnings, content, etc. </p>
<p>There will not be any author's notes in any chapters, pls remember that. If you have any questions, I will try to answer all comments. </p>
<p>If you haven't seen Hunter x Hunter, this will be heavy and hard to understand, since I've developed Y/N's nen ability myself. If you'd like a rundown or refresher, I suggest looking at the fandom page dedicated to the series. </p>
<p>This will be extremely spoiler-heavy in both the manga and anime. Read at your own risk. </p>
<p>This will also be graphic in sexual and violent nature - including lots of interesting and descriptive kinks. <br/>Since you're reading on AO3, all of the warnings are in the tags. Refer to those. </p>
<p>I will add to that as the story progresses ~ let me know if you have questions.</p>
<p>I know that looks a little heavy, but it's pretty much identical to the show except for the fanon/nsfw elements I added to make it my own, and enjoyable for the 18+ community. </p>
<p>Now for the fun part - an overview of Y/N's nen ability. I'm still trying to learn how to write action scenes ~ I'm not very good and might not explain things right, so here's basically a cheat sheet that you can refer back to if you're ever confused. </p>
<p>Y/N is a CONJURER. </p>
<p>Her nen ability is the power to conjure knives out of nen that can cut through absolutely everything, including rock, like butter - similar to Pokkle's rainbow, with the exception that she has to see the knife/blade before conjuring it. </p>
<p>She is proficient in both conjuring and emitting, some of her powers mixing both of the skills, which makes her as powerful as the other three main characters. </p>
<p>Stemming off of that, some more of her more honed-in powers are </p>
<p>Invisible Knives - Knives she conjures are invisible, which is helpful for sneaky attacks. </p>
<p>Tracking Knives - Once a blade is conjured, she can stab it into a victim, letting her keep track of that person until they die, or come into contact with nen that isn't hers. </p>
<p>Projectile Knives - Speaking for itself, the knives she conjures can be emitted through the air and used to silently shoot and kill or incapacitate a victim before returning to her body. </p>
<p>Her nen is a ruby red color, similar to Pitou's. </p>
<p>As for ages ~</p>
<p>Hisoka - 27<br/>Illumi - 24<br/>Chrollo - 27<br/>Y/N - anywhere from 18-27. I don't specify; choose whichever number you resonate with. </p>
<p>Hisoka is said to be older than her on multiple occasions ~ keep that in mind.</p>
<p>In the air of being as canon as possible to the series, this story takes place in '99-'00</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 11th, 1999 - The 287th Hunter Exam, fourth phase. Zevil Island. Sunset. </p>
<p>And at once, everything was quiet. </p>
<p>The only sound being the soft chirps of an occasional owl or the crunching of leaves from human or animal feet. You weren't scared, it wasn't in your nature - you knew that whatever it was, was just another pet to you that could be defeated in the blink of an eye; and that was you being nice. </p>
<p>You haven't seen Hisoka since you two split up shortly after your arrival on the island, and you were enjoying the peace of not having to constantly ward off his touchy hands and endearing whispers. You never brought intimacy into battle, but Hisoka was the absolute opposite - he grew intimate from battle, and that was something you've not only witnessed countless times but have had to deal with personally.</p>
<p>So, with already one number badge close to your body, you let yourself slump against a tree to relax - senses still on high alert because truthfully, there was no such thing as relaxing at this time in the exam. Relaxation was a weak spot and a golden opportunity for opponents to steal your badges. </p>
<p>"Ah ~" A familiar melody breaks through the stoic air, snapping you out of the relaxed trance you seemed to lose yourself to. You knew that voice, you dreamed about that voice - had nightmares about that voice. </p>
<p>"I was wondering where you wandered off to, my little Ace..." Hisoka stops in front of you, a ten of hearts clutched between his pointer and middle finger - tracing the curved side of the card over the exposed skin on your leg. You don't move, just merely follow the card's swift movement on your leg. He could cut you if he wanted to - that'd be annoying. You knew he liked that, though. "Do you have a badge for me?"</p>
<p>"For you? No - for me? Yes." You finally speak up, kicking up your leg as a sign for him to let up. A soft, arrogant chuckle slips from his thin lips as he stands, sliding down next to you. You'd never tell him this, but his presence made you feel less lonely and more protected. He'd never even let a fly get two feet of you when he was near, even though you were 100% capable of taking care of yourself. You did learn everything you knew from him, of course. </p>
<p>"Can I see?" A hint of pride was hidden by his cool, melodic voice. You retrieving a badge was almost like he retrieved that badge. It was proof of his restless night's training you from when you were both younger. </p>
<p>You oblige, pulling the small circular object from under the knife holster you kept under your shirt, close to your breasts. It was safe there - hard for an enemy to reach in without startling you, unless one of their abilities was invisibility. Still, even then, you were trained enough to sense almost anyone's aura. That was one of the things you caught onto quicker when Hisoka first defined nen to you. </p>
<p>Your personal badge was also under that holster. </p>
<p>"I'm very proud of you..." He lowers your hand holding the badge, almost as if he didn't want anyone else seeing it. A faint presence was in the distance, and he honed in on it as soon as he sat beside you. It was an aura he was familiar with, though. He could relax. </p>
<p>You almost always kept up a tough, carefree exterior around Hisoka, until he showed you his pride in your skills. It made you preen internally - like you did something right. You outsold the nonexistent competition. That tough exterior was taught by him too, and it was like he could see through your blank expression as he smirked, knowing his light compliment made you feel that way. </p>
<p>He nudges his nose against your cheek softly, purring like a kitten at the exchange of heat. Mindlessly, you lean into his affection - cheeks tingling as you let your eyes slip closed, a reckless action that didn't cross your mind as you spent these seconds with your magician. Seconds were all it took for the scent of unknown bloodlust to fill your senses. You pop up, conjuring one of your smaller blades from an open palm. It was of a simple design with a sleek grip. You didn't feel like exerting too much energy as a stranger, tall and brooding tightens his fist. </p>
<p>Just a regular hunter wannabe, you think to yourself as you wait for the man cloaked by darkness to approach you. This was a disadvantage - he saw you conjure, but you didn't know his abilities. Suddenly you were glad Hisoka was kicked up behind you, just watching. He enjoyed watching. </p>
<p>"You're a pretty one. Shame I have to take your badge." He grunts, deep and dark. You don't budge - Hisoka's melody scared you more than this front this muscles-for-brain hunter wannabe put on around you. </p>
<p>"Then come take it." Your words fall from your lips like molten gold - seductive and horrifying. He backs away just a bit, but recoils when he knows he couldn't leave without your badge. You could tell by his aura that he didn't know what nen is - this would be an easy fight, you could end it now, but that wouldn't be any fun. </p>
<p>He laughs, stretching his muscles back before running at you with olympian-like speed, expecting you to admit defeat as he tumbles closer to you. He was too slow, you could tell he was going to ambush you from your right, faking a left attack so that you were uncoordinated and surprised. An amateur move. </p>
<p>It doesn't take but a millisecond for you to twirl your small blade in your hands, steadying it within your fist before delivering that one, fatal blow to the direct center of his forehead. Directly onto his third eye. </p>
<p>He topples over like a ton of bricks, the blade of your knife sinking deeper into his brain as he falls forward, his bodyweight sliding him further and further down the knife in a horrifyingly gory scene... </p>
<p>As a puddle of blood pooled from his lifeless body, so did the stench of rotten copper in the air. The smell of blood from an unkept body - ugh. </p>
<p>"Your battle abilities never fail to amaze me, little ace~" You can hear Hisoka behind you, clapping softly, but just loud enough to show his appreciation for the late-night show. You smile, back to him as you flip over the dead body, searching it for the tag you won from the fight. </p>
<p>"If you're hard when I turn around, I'm making you use your hand." You celebrate silently as you pull out his number badge. He wasn't your target, but one more badge wouldn't hurt in the long run. Hisoka's genuine laugh sends shockwaves down your spine as you stand back up, wiping the blood from the badge onto the shirt of the dead man before sticking it in your holster. </p>
<p>"You know all I have to do is pout a little bit, and you're putty in my hands, little ace." Hisoka tilts his head to the side, his tongue darting from between his lips in a foul attempt to seduce you. </p>
<p>"Pervert." You mutter as you sit back in your spot next to him. He didn't have an erection - that was odd. It made you wonder if you didn't truly impress him back there. "You-"</p>
<p>"I may be a pervert, but I don't want to make love to you, my little ace, in the middle of a forest with hundreds of blood-hungry villains stalking us." He shifts a little to accommodate for your presence next to him once more. <em>"Show me your nen." </em></p>
<p>You fight back an eye-roll as you raise your finger, painting a little heart with your crimson aura. You wait for his little smirk before relaxing back down - he was like a child when he saw your nen. It was so special, so potent, so full of desire, sin, sensuality, and power with the aftertaste of danger. Hisoka always told you that if you could taste nen, yours would taste like spicy cinnamon on a cool day. </p>
<p>"Was that heart for me?" </p>
<p>"Who else would it be for?" You lift your finger once more, this time tracing a heart cracked in half right in front of him. He looks at the aura with unamused eyes before looking back at you. </p>
<p>"I prefer the heart." </p>
<p>"And I'd prefer if this conversation ended. We need to keep a keen sense of hearing out, and I can't do that if you flirt with me restlessly." Your voice lowers as you speak closer to his ear, finishing off the sentence by resting your head on his shoulder. He chuckles once more, not responding verbally. He knew you were right. You always were. </p>
<p>You always were the logical, stoic, and high-strung one in the relationship. </p>
<p>Hisoka provided that and more, but always made sure to never overshadow you. You were special enough to steal his spotlight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout that sleepless night, the familiar presence Hisoka sensed didn't falter. They would shift sometimes, making them more pungent or faint - but it was always there like they were watching over you and him. He knew who it was. It was powerful and beautiful, similar to yours. </p><p>He blinks slowly, eyes bloodshot and exhausted as he shuffles his cards, performing little magic tricks for you here and there to keep you awake. "Pick a card." </p><p>You oblige, reaching out to pull a card from the pile, not looking at the number on the back until he gave you further instruction. He motions with his fingers for you to read the card, and once more - you oblige. It was a five of hearts. </p><p>"Five of hearts." He mutters, shuffling the pile again. This trick was too easy for him, but it was something to merely keep the two of you awake as the sun peeked through the trees. </p><p>"Yeah..." You toss him the card back, going back to rest your head on his shoulder. He looked like shit, and you were sure you did as well - although he would never outwardly say that. He thought you were gorgeous, even with dark circles the color of the night sky prominent under your eyes. </p><p>"Go to sleep, Y/N. I'll keep you safe." He doesn't look up from his cards, tracing the tip of his nail over an ace he pulled. You don't hesitate as you close your eyes, wishing sleep would wash away the tension built in your muscles. You trusted him with every ounce and fiber of your being, knowing that he'd never, ever let you get hurt.  </p><p>"Hisoka. I'm offended that you turned down my invitation." A voice, soft with youth, but supple with danger knocked you from drifting off. You can't believe you didn't sense his aura. Hisoka didn't move, so you assumed they were friendly, or not enough of a threat for him to move from his spot. A soft, steady clicking sound emitted from the direction of the voice, but you kept your eyes shut - Hisoka wanted you to sleep. </p><p>"Gittarackur, what a pleasant surprise." Hisoka's melodic drawl was calm, and that made you calm. That name sounded familiar, you think vaguely that he told you about him. </p><p>"One second." The other male sighs and silence follow - the soft clack of metal the only thing noticeable to your ears besides the soft hum of the morning birds. He lets out a little painful grunt before sighing. </p><p>"Ah, Illumi ~ Y/N, wake up, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He drags his knuckles over your chin, and you blink open your eyes, the brightness of the morning sun burning the absolute hell out of your scleras as you shut them closed. "Poor little hunter." </p><p>"Don't call me that." You recoil, rubbing your dry eyes with your fists before opening them back up. You look up, eyes following his legs, then to his waist - drawn in and slim, similar to Hisoka's, and then to his face, wide eyes looking back down at you, meeting your gaze. He looked almost... beautiful. A feminine beautiful - you could get lost in his dark irises easily. They were hypnotizing. </p><p>"Illumi, this is the one I was telling you about - my spade. Y/N, this is Illumi." </p><p>He kneels, head cocking to the side ever so slightly as he all but examines your face. His hair fell over his shoulders in a raven waterfall, his features petite except for the black cesspools in his eyes. "I haven't a clue why we're just now meeting. I've known Hisoka for years. He always talks about you." </p><p>You look down, his gaze stinging and uncomfortable as you shrug haphazardly. "I know he does. For a man like him, he's madly in love." </p><p>"How could I not be, my sweet ~" Hisoka purrs, nudging his nose against your ear lobe, nibbling it softly. You shrug him off, not wanting to make the man in front of you uncomfortable even though he's probably seen much worst than soft affection. </p><p>"Keep him on a short leash. He's tried to fight me numerous times, knowing he'd most likely die." </p><p>"Sweet assassin, in a closed ring, there's only so much your needles can accomplish, no matter how gorgeous of an aura surrounds them." </p><p>"Assassin?" You speak up, genuinely curious. Now you had an idea of why he would even bother taking the hunter exam. He wanted a legal excuse to kill freely. </p><p>"I didn't tell you? Illumi is a Zoldyck - one of the most talented assassins in the family~" </p><p>"I just know how to clean up my messes," Illumi responds, never really taking his gaze off of you. He likes just... looking at you. "You speak of me as if I'm a family friend, Hisoka." </p><p>"You must be the farthest from that if he wants to fight you." You figured your comment would spark a tiny smirk from the stoic male, but instead, he only hummed. You wondered if a smile ever grazed his lips before. It was as if he was a puppet - but, he was a Zoldyck, you didn't expect too much emotion. </p><p>Hisoka was nodding off next to you, little grunts still melodic as he fought sleep. Illumi didn't notice, too caught up in conversation with you, and neither did you. The Zoldyck family had always interested you since you found out about them, cooped up on a private mountain with inaccessible doors and the tightest security fit for God himself. </p><p>"Let's leave him," Illumi proposes, motioning to the exhausted magician next to you. You would rather not separate from him again, but you knew he wanted to fight, and you were holding him back by staying here. "I want to whet your bloodlust." </p><p>"Is that an invitation?" </p><p>"Yes," Illumi states simply. "I may not get aroused from power, but a good fight is interesting to watch." That was an excuse. He wanted to see your potential, even though your looks were enough for him to stick a needle in your subconscious. "Come." </p><p>Illumi stood, towering over you as he lowers his left hand for you to grab. You take it reluctantly, looking back down to Hisoka as you stood, who didn't even register the lack of your presence. You've never seen him like this. </p><p>"Should we really be leaving him?" You whisper, loud enough only for Illumi to hear. He just shrugs, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his milky white ears. You're just now noticing how pale he was - he looked like a vampire. </p><p>"After he gets a kill, he'll be fine." </p><p>You supposed he was right, there wasn't anything a leak of bloodlust couldn't pull Hisoka out of, that was something you've learned through the years. No matter how mentally or physically sad he was, it wasn't enough to stop his unnatural urge to kill - massacre, even. You caught yourself staring mindlessly towards Hisoka, really not wanting to leave him, and Illumi hated it. He wanted you to pay attention to him - he was better than Hisoka, after all. </p><p>"I suppose you're right." You finally speak up, shifting your eyes back up to Illumi. Instead of a smile, he lets a soft hum - that was his way of showing happiness, and something you'd find out in due time. He had plans for you, plans so exciting that he couldn't contain himself from pulling one of his needles out. But, he'd wait. Now wasn't the time. </p><p>"Tell me about yourself." Even the tone in which Illumi speaks is stoic, almost as stoic as the way he walks - straight to the point, and with his head tall. You merely shrug, following him into the thick forest, the sound of chirping insects averting your attention from the man as he pulled out his needles, placing them strategically over the points of his face. The familiar clicking you woke up to returning. </p><p>"There's not much to know. I'm Y/A (your age), a conjurer... I've learned everything I know from Hisoka - sadly." </p><p>"Why is that sad?" He looks over to you, face half morphed as he proceeds to stick even more needles in his ears, chin, and forehead. It takes you aback as you look at him, causing you to jump - a hand flying over your heart in shock. </p><p>"What are you doing...?" You mutter, eyebrows furrowed as his appearance slowly morphs with each needle he sticks in his skin. "Does that not hurt?" </p><p>Illumi hums once more, the slight clicking of his needles growing louder as he speaks. "No, needles don't bother me. It's my nen ability. But, reverting is painful, even for a pain tolerance I've spent my life working up." </p><p>You stop walking, and he stops as well, raising a single eyebrow at the unexpected movement. You reach out, tracing your pointer finger over his sculpted cheeks and chin. It was shocking seeing someone so beautiful and supple turn into... this. </p><p>The very second you touched him, was the very second he realized he had to go through with his plan. Illumi knew deep down that he was unlovable, which is why he used his needles to imitate the feeling of love that he so craved. He couldn't let you go - the way you graced your soft, yet strong hands over his deformed face made his absolutely frozen heart thaw just barely. In this hideous disguise, only supposed to ward off Kil from knowing Illumi was here, you still appreciated it, and that absolutely made him crumble. </p><p>He needed his needle in your brain now. He craved it. </p><p>"Wow..." You mutter, rolling the tip of your finger across the polished gold tip of his needle. It truly looked painful, just how deep they were buried in his face, and you were astonished that they didn't pain him, no matter how high his pain tolerance was. Illumi mindlessly leaned into your touch, his eyes never leaving yours. He was so obsessed with you already. You were so beautiful...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Illumi, donned in his disguise, walk side by side through the forest, not bothering to hide your presence. Nobody really was a threat for you two as you were some of the only applicants who knew nen, besides Hisoka, of course. A battle without nen was monotonous - nothing to exert your energy on when you can down them with one quick, effortless blow. </p>
<p>Over and over again Hisoka pounded that into your head. More or less because he wanted you to go against powerful opponents to get stronger, but you just enjoyed wondering if it was because Hisoka genuinely cared about you and your safety. You knew he did, deep down, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it. </p>
<p>"How do you know Hisoka?" Your voice catches Illumi off-guard - the silence comforting him. It allowed him to think about how he'd take your mind as his own. </p>
<p>"Sometimes I'd leave the mountain when I was young. He would always train at the base of Kukuroo and sometimes we'd bump into each other. Almost ten years later he still won't leave me alone." </p>
<p>"Doesn't seem like you want him to." You mutter, the crunching of dead leaves under your shoes and the soft breeze of the afternoon backing up your words. Illumi looked indifferent as he gazed back down at you before shrugging. </p>
<p>"Who doesn't want Hisoka around? You'd be lying if you said you didn't." </p>
<p>"Not exactly. He's a creep." </p>
<p>"But you still let him in your bedroom." </p>
<p>"And so do you." You were expecting Illumi to cuss you out - maybe kill you. He seemed like the type to deny his sexuality, even though it wasn't any of your business. But, he didn't even look back over to you, a simple chuckle falling from his thin lips. </p>
<p>"How could you tell?" </p>
<p>"How could I not tell?" You bump up against him softly, your hand brushing against his own. He had beautiful hands - thin and delicate just like him. "He wants to fuck people he wants to fight and vise versa. Plus, you're pretty - Hisoka would never let himself not see all of you." </p>
<p>Internally, Illumi preens - cheeks alight with embarrassment. Someone he's so drawn to thinks he's pretty? There was no way...</p>
<p>"Mm, makes me wonder what's so special about you. You are the love of his life, after all." His tone was almost condescending as if he was jealous - but not of you. </p>
<p>You look back down to your feet, kicking a stone in your path. You didn't think you were the love of Hisoka's life - you knew he'd leave eventually, but not from his hands. It'd ultimately be from death. Illumi glanced back down at you before turning his attention in front of him. </p>
<p>"Sensitive subject?" </p>
<p>"How could you tell?" </p>
<p>"How could I not tell?" Illumi looks back down at you, distorted face almost warm with affection. </p>
<p>"He bites off more than he can chew sometimes. One day he'll try to fight an opponent he isn't ready for - it's inevitable. And that fight will be his legacy. His death will be his legacy." </p>
<p>Illumi hums, the situation playing through his mind. It didn't seem too far-fetched. It's in Hisoka's nature to stick his nose into dangerous things. He wonders if his eventual fight with Hisoka could be the end. </p>
<p>He needed to stop thinking so much - it didn't suit him. </p>
<p>"You're very glum. I was talking of love, not death." </p>
<p>"Is love not eventual death?" You stop in your tracks, crossing your arms over your chest. You enjoyed bantering with him - it made you feel special like he hadn't done this with anyone else but you. For some reason, you wanted to feel special to him. </p>
<p>"Has love always been eventual death for you?" Illumi's voice is soft for a second, a hint of vulnerability passing through his facade. He doesn't catch himself - but you catch it. </p>
<p>"I don't know of it outside from Hisoka." You bite the side of your mouth before walking forward once more. Illumi knew Hisoka was a sensitive subject, but he wanted to know more "That explains itself, I suppose." You continue walking, eyes downcast. Illumi doesn't respond, just keeps looking forward as he walks - weighing the consequences of the decision he would inevitably carry out.  </p>
<p>There's a high chance Hisoka might kill him once he learns the truth - but that was a consequence he was perfectly willing to risk. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Oh look at that." You grunt, pulling your blade from your victim's cranium. They had hidden their badge in their left pocket - obviously not secure enough if it comes tumbling out with the shock of a fall. "They were my target." </p>
<p>Illumi looks up from against his spot leaning on the tree stump, long fingers combing through his hair. He had pulled his pins out just minutes prior to your fight, and he usually takes a small break afterward to recover from the pain. "Congratulations." </p>
<p>"Thank you." You mumble, wiping the blood from your blade with your hand. Your target was a younger male, eyes bright with anticipation and drive. If only he wasn't so dumb as to walk into the lion's den.</p>
<p>The moon is high in the sky - the bright light rays casting an almost timeless glare over Illumi's pale skin, and you have to catch yourself from staring. He looks like he belongs in this element, shrouded with darkness with the faintest touch of silvery moonlight. </p>
<p>He was luring you in. </p>
<p>"Come here."</p>
<p>And, you didn't protest as you kneeled down next to him, melting under his hot touch as he runs his hand over your neck - fingers gripping the back of your head as he leans in, lips soft against your jaw. </p>
<p>You didn't notice his gold needle in his hand approaching closer and closer to your head, so close he can taste it...</p>
<p>So close. </p>
<p>"I knew that's who's bloodlust I sensed ~" </p>
<p>Your eyes snap open when you hear his voice, a wave of ice-water shooting through your veins as you're ripped back to full consciousness. Right now all you wanted was to be warm and secure in Hisoka's arms. You're light on your feet, resting your head on Hisoka's shoulder as you're wrapped in his embrace. </p>
<p>Illumi doesn't move, neither does Hisoka as they watch each other. He watches as Illumi lowers his hand and his needle and Illumi watches as Hisoka holds you close - a sort of hatred brewing behind the eyes of the assassin. </p>
<p>Everything Illumi wanted - Hisoka already had. Down to money, fame, power, and beauty. He couldn't let himself surrender you as well. </p>
<p>Illumi had to take both of you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am so sorry for that long hiatus i took there</p>
<p>I'm slowly coming out of my writers block and you guys' comments are my biggest motivation to continue ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Too slow." You couldn't make out Hisoka's tone of voice as he dodges your quick hits, your hands merely a blur to the visible eye as you try harder and harder to meet your goal - Hit Hisoka. </p><p>In the name of training, of course. </p><p>You become frustrated, gritting your teeth as you speed up your fists, keeping a constant eye out for where he's dodging. There's no method to his madness. </p><p>When frustration gets the best of your motivation, you swing around, hand reaching under your shirt to pull out a blade. You'll know you'll be reprimanded for this - for not following orders, but you don't really care. He was showing off, and you were stronger than what you were demonstrating. </p><p>Hisoka saw through your bluff, letting the knife only grace the side of his neck as he bends backward, waiting until you drop it with frustration before delivering a blowing haymaker to the underside of your jaw, sending you flying into the wilderness. </p><p>As you sit back up, your jaw screaming in pain, you finally let up on your ten. </p><p>You've been defeated, once again. </p><p>It didn't make any sense, you mutter as you press your face into your hands. Only a week ago you were able to hit him. It wasn't very hard, nor did it injure him, but it was something. There's no way you could've gotten this weak in a week. </p><p>"It's funny because I don't remember saying you could use weapons. If I had pulled a card on you, there would be less than a second for you to react, and in a second you'd be dead." </p><p>"You'd never kill me." You don't look up to him, opting to pick grass from the ground. </p><p>"That's not what I asked." Hisoka grabs your face, forcing you to look up - to see what you've lost. "What would happen if, in a real fight, you don't follow directions and pull out a weapon? You'd be disqualified or dead. Then what would I do?" </p><p>"Not everything's about you." You stare him directly in the eyes, not letting yourself succumb to that urge to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. You hated when Hisoka hit you - it'd leave bruises and pain for weeks, but he always helped with aftercare. </p><p>His hand tightens a bit around your jaw when he grows frustrated by your words, the residual pain of being flown across the ground blooming hotter than ever. </p><p>"The phase is almost over, start heading back." He speaks cooly before standing up, opting to lean against a tree. He wasn't one to get upset over things unless it involves you. It seemed like everything you did, he took to heart. </p><p>You don't respond, just quickly stand. From his position, he had no thoughts of following you. He had given you two hours to find your way back - it'd be challenging for you, but it was something Hisoka knew you could handle. </p><p> </p><p>"Poor girl."</p><p>Hisoka looks to his left, his lips turning up into a visible smirk. Illumi stepped out from behind a large tree, not in his disguise. Most likely why he's been creeping about mysteriously for the last few hours.</p><p>"You've never cared about anyone, why is it that you show worry for a mediocre murderer?" Hisoka walks toward the assassin, bathed in the shadows of the trees.</p><p>"I see nothing but a mediocre murderer in front of me."</p><p>Hisoka lifts his hand, combing a few fingers through a piece of Illumi's hair. Soft affection - something Hisoka showed whenever he could. He leaned closer to Illumi's ear, lips ghosting over the shell.</p><p>"I saw what you did." His voice is scarily deep, but Illumi wasn't frightened. "Or, what you tried to do." Hisoka hums once before stepping back, not forgetting a small kiss to Illumi's ear.</p><p>Illumi doesn't respond, shivering under the ghost of Hisoka's kiss. Instead, he raises his hand to grab a needle from his shirt. Now wasn't the right timing, he might fail, but Hisoka could ruin everything with a tempting whisper. He couldn't let that happen.</p><p>"There's no need for that." Hisoka catches the change of the atmosphere, using the hand once twisted in Illumi's hair to lower the needle. "I won't kill you nor her, but I have a proposition." Hisoka swallows gently, but it's so loud in his ear that it makes Illumi shake. "Chase her, don't take her. I've never had a problem sharing."</p><p>"What does that even mean?" When Illumi finally speaks up, needle still tight between his fingers, Hisoka smiles.</p><p>"Manipulating someone's mind into loving you will do nothing but end up hurting you and them. Use me all you want for when your bed feels too lonely at night, but I promise you that if you kill or manipulate Y/N, I will kill you."</p><p>He hates when Hisoka does this - hates when he undermines his decisions as if he knew Illumi's thoughts. He could feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into a rage, the ends of his hair sticking up.</p><p>"Careful. You're leaking bloodlust."</p><p>Like a switch, Illumi comes back into his mind, letting his eyes slip shut in defeat. He wanted to scream, to send Hisoka flying against a tree - he wanted revenge. He hated being constantly undermined by this man. </p><p>"Fuck you." Illumi's head falls - eyes still squeezed shut. He didn't want to gaze into his golden eyes right now...</p><p>"You know I never mean to make you upset." Suddenly Hisoka's voice lets off its edge of smugness, shifting it into a strange tone of sentiment. </p><p>"Only you and that damned kid can make me feel this way... I hate it." Illumi pushes past Hisoka, head down as he starts to walk. For a second he forgot his true mission of coming here. </p><p>"If you don't want that damned kid to see you, you might want to re-disguise." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not short. You don't have to kneel when you talk to me." The boy grumbles, hands stuffed in his pockets as he kicks a nearby rock. It takes you off guard for a second before you stand back up, now having to look down on the cat-eyed boy. </p><p>"How old are you?" </p><p>"What's that have to do with you, lady? I'm trying to find my friend, leave me alone." He turns around, jogging back to the tree where he left his skateboard. For a second he reminds you of Illumi. </p><p>Something told you not to leave this boy alone, he looked lost - not directionally, but mentally. Even if you could just walk with him until he found his friend, that'd be enough. "Wanna head back to the start together? My boyfriend's back there somewhere so I just left him." </p><p>The boy shrugs, deep down thinking he'd enjoy the company. You exude comfort to him, for some reason. "I don't care." </p><p>You smile a bit as you jog to meet his position. "My name's Y/N." </p><p>"I'm Killua." He looks to you, looking away with a fierce blush when you look back. </p><p>"So tell me about your friend." You bump into his side lightly and he looks up, shrugging once more. </p><p>"I don't know. He's cool, I guess." Killua looks back down to his feet. </p><p>"What's his name?" </p><p>And, for the half-hour walk back to the beach, Killua talked about his friend. His name was Gon, he was funny, shorter than Killua, and always knew how to make every situation happier. He walked a little peppier when he talked of his friend. </p><p>Behind the wall of trees to your left, Hisoka follows behind the two of you, taking care to hide his presence. </p><p>When you arrived back at the beach, you count four applicants, one of them being Illumi in his disguise. Hisoka wasn't there. You wondered where he was.</p><p>As the boat approaches to officially end the phase, Hisoka eventually trickles in, keeping his space from you and Illumi. He catches your eye as you stand on the peak next to Killua. Hisoka's glare is playful, but still, you avert his gaze. You were still upset. </p><p>It also doesn't surprise you when they start with Hisoka in checking the badges. You all pass, of course. Some people only had two badges, others having 4, but it was all a pass nonetheless. </p><p>"So. Seven Applicants have passed? Oh?" Khara looks up as three stragglers roll in. </p><p>"Gon!"</p><p>"Killua!" </p><p>You walk down from the peak when Killua finally reunites with his friend, once again capturing Hisoka's glance. You couldn't stay mad at him, and he couldn't stay mad at you, but right now was not the time to kiss and make up.  </p><p>No matter how much you wanted to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed, love you &lt;3</p><p>follow me on twitter for daily updates :) </p><p>twitter.com/eraserbread</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never thought you'd see yourself like this. </p>
<p>Not this soon, at least. </p>
<p>Hisoka stands, daunting and tall in front of you. He doesn't scare you, per se, but knowing just how far he was out of your league, power-wise, made you fold in on yourself. </p>
<p>The room was quiet, the stares from the other passing applicants worried for your safety are hot, almost too much so. They didn't know what to think about you, you were strong enough to have made it this far, but nobody is strong enough to fight Hisoka. Yet. </p>
<p>"Start." The proctor steps back, his facade icy under his professionalism. Nobody moves except for him, it's all so stoic and quiet, like the applicants could feel your hesitation. But, little did you know, they were worried for you. </p>
<p>Netero wasn't, however. He had an Idea about you two - especially when you both said in the interview that you didn't want to fight each other. </p>
<p>As you go to reach into your holster, readying yourself, Hisoka holds up a finger - swift and elegant. Just like only he knew how. </p>
<p>"I'm not fighting you." The finger once stopping you from unsheathing your weapon seconds ago, extends to point at you. "Y/N wins. I lose." </p>
<p>You couldn't say you were surprised, neither did you argue it. Instead, you pull your hand away from your holster, letting it drop as if you've been defeated. It felt like a defeat, like he insulted your strength. You could fight him if you really wanted to - he wouldn't kill you, maybe severely injure you. In the name of training. The thought made you shudder. </p>
<p>You <em>despised</em> when he hurt you. </p>
<p>But, the final phase continued onwards. And as you stood back with the rest of the group, you felt a sense of relief fall over you. You were a hunter now. The possibilities are endless. </p>
<p>It was a ticket to freedom, a ticket to a life of glamour, with an equally as glamourous man. </p>
<p>You know it won't be so easy at first, Hisoka wants nothing more than for you to get stronger as an opponent and he didn't mind those sleepless nights and knife wounds that came along with it. His legacy will be covered in blood and glory, but at least he had the gleam of your knives and icy facade to break through it. </p>
<p>You really were something to be proud of. </p>
<p>The small chatter that broke out when contestants switched was broken almost immediately when Hisoka was called back up. Most people have passed so far, the few who haven't, merely waiting for their last battle. </p>
<p>Illumi joined him on the floor, silent except for his slight click that came with the disguise. </p>
<p>Nobody expects them to fight each other - they're attached at the hip from an outside perspective. Netero was hoping for a fight, precisely the reason the two were versing each other. In his defense, both Hisoka and Illumi, in his disguise, mentioned they wanted to fight each other during the interview. All Netero did was put the treat in front of the dog. </p>
<p>The staredown was a hot rush through Illumi's veins as he makes eye contact with Hisoka. That same feeling that fell over you, fell over him. He wanted to fold in on himself. </p>
<p>"Start." </p>
<p>As you watch Hisoka walk towards Illumi, you can feel the small breeze of his bloodlust. The intention to fight was there - not like it was with you. He raises a card, the tips of his nails dragging across the paper before he flings it, smiling knowingly when Illumi dodges it easily - the only thing keeping the magician from killing him was the deep-rooted realization that the person standing in front of him wasn't a stranger. Their eyes were wide and dark like Illumi's, which helped break through the lust. </p>
<p>"I won't fight you if you forfeit." Hisoka's breath is warm over Illumi's ear as he whispers, voice shaken with mania. "And I'll thank you for it later." </p>
<p>This was the best-case scenario for Hisoka. After giving up his first match to you, he needed to win this final one - and even though he was leaking lust like a faucet, he knew Illumi would crack under the pressure of it all. </p>
<p>Illumi doesn't talk, knowing his voice would raise Kil's suspicions. Instead, he nods, finally able to breathe when Hisoka backs up. "Gittarackur forfeits." </p>
<p>"Then you've passed." Netero finally speaks back up, adjusting the board to prepare for the next round. </p>
<p>"I know," Hisoka responds, not loud enough for anyone to hear as he walks back to you. He's proud - he won't say it yet, but you handled the hunter exam with such poise and ease that even he didn't predict. It was like you were hiding your talent underneath that icy facade he had taught you. He hated it. </p>
<p>"Now can I call you my little hunter?" </p>
<p>"Not so loud, people may hear." You hush him, glancing over to see if the man to your left reacted. He didn't, still out of his mind with worry for Gon. You were a little worried too, the poor boy was put against an impossible task and still persevered. Albeit with a few broken bones and bruises. </p>
<p>"After Illumi finishes up here, he's coming back with us to Heavens Arena." </p>
<p>"I don't want to fight anymore. I'm already a floor master." </p>
<p>"You'll fight for as long as I tell you to." Hisoka brushes his hand over your side, only retracting when you slap it away. </p>
<p>"I don't want to be trained by you anymore, then." Your voice raises as you look up at him, still holding your arm close to your chest, away from him. </p>
<p>Hisoka notices your change in tone, he knows the change in the way the air sits as people look over at you. The fight was interesting, but so was an argument. </p>
<p>"If you make a scene, I'll put you in a wheelchair for a month." He tucks a finger under your chin, moving your head to look at him. Most of the eyes have turned back to Kurapika on the floor, but you still tried to pull away. "Be nice." </p>
<p>You don't speak again, crossing your other arm over your chest in a dramatic stance. Hisoka scoffs as Kurapika wins the fight, unbelieving that someone that small held enough power capable of knocking a multi-generational warrior off of his pedestal. Hopefully one day they'd fight - he was pretty, just not well matured. </p>
<p>The floor is cleared and the next contestants, Illumi and Killua step forward. </p>
<p>You remember him still so well from the short conversation you two held. You couldn't stop thinking about how similar the two of you were. </p>
<p>As he stands in front of Illumi, you'd rather the latter fail than hurt Killua. If you saw another scene similar to what the other child had gone through, you were sure to intervene. And you weren't alone. The man next to you, along with Kurapika, takes a silent breath. </p>
<p>"It's been too long, Kil." </p>
<p>"B-brother?"</p>
<p>Illumi drops his needles, finally comfortable enough to be in his skin. </p>
<p>Hisoka lets out a chuckle as he leans against the wall. He knew - just didn't think the bastard would reveal himself now. Maybe it was a part of the plan, maybe it wasn't - Hisoka never heard all of it. </p>
<p>You're shocked, mouth hung open, as you watch the interaction. </p>
<p>Finally, Illumi raises his arm, inching closer and closer to touching Killua with each millisecond before he finally backs up. </p>
<p>"I surrender. I lose." </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"You're a pig! That's who you chose to get your rocks off to?! A brother abusing assassin?!" You shout after storming out of the room, hot in your steps. You didn't know where you were going, nor could you go anywhere, but you had to get away. The smell of blood was suffocating. "I can't BELIEVE I kissed him!" </p>
<p>"Y/N, don't. You're making a scene." Hisoka grabs your arm once he catches up to you, grip bruising and sharp. It makes you shudder. "Illumi has family business of his own. It's not my place to tell him what to do with his brother, and neither is it yours." </p>
<p>"Killua is a child." You seethe, snatching your quickly bruising arm away from Hisoka's grasp. He contemplated breaking it for a second, but that'd be unnecessarily cruel. "And for you to stand there... I am <em>disgusted</em>. Even the guy who beat Gon's ass cared more." You turn around to keep walking, keeping your arm close to your body so it wouldn't be grabbed again. "We are completely different people, Hisoka." </p>
<p>"Are we? Or are you just in denial?" </p>
<p>"Why do you do this to me? The things you don't just reflect badly on you, but it reflects onto me, and you always wonder why I don't return your affection in public. I'm embarrassed of you." </p>
<p>Hisoka looks at you, you look back. </p>
<p>It's quiet for a second. </p>
<p>You regret what you said. </p>
<p>"I can hear you from the hall. People are asking about the noise." Illumi lets the swinging door slam closed behind him as he steps into the corridor - his words bouncing off of the tense atmosphere you and Hisoka created. "We need to go back to the license briefing." </p>
<p>You turn around stubbornly, being the first between you and Hisoka to look away. He lets out a sigh, you feel bad. It wasn't Hisoka's fault what Illumi did, no matter how fucked up it was. You had to swallow that, and you know you did. </p>
<p>"You stay the fuck away from me." You shove past Illumi to head to the conference room. As the door swings shut again, Hisoka turns around. </p>
<p>"I didn't know she cared about Kil so much." </p>
<p>"She enjoys children. I saw them talking when the fourth phase ended. Don't know what it was about, but she was smiling - so was he." Hisoka approaches Illumi, fingers pushing a piece of his long hair behind his ear. "You'll fix this before we leave for Heaven's Arena. I will not go without you. I made a promise." </p>
<p>Illumi nods silently, that familiar belittlement that came from being under Hisoka's touch hitting more familiar than ever. The magician leans in for a kiss, resting his free hand against the column he was pressing Illumi against. </p>
<p>"I can try," Illumi mutters breathlessly, lips still touching Hisoka's as he speaks. </p>
<p>"You will." </p>
<p>"I will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi guys!!! hope you enjoyed this part! let me know what you think ♡ </p>
<p>here's some updates from me:</p>
<p>i just finalized the ending to this story, and it's coming up to look very interesting. Usually after I brainstorm the ending, I have inspiration to update more often -- can't wait for you guys to read more</p>
<p>next chapter finally gets into the main plot, be excited for that!!</p>
<p>also chrollo is still expected to make his debut, don't worry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>